


Do You Still Love Me?

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: For a Friend, Herbologist Neville, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, They are teachers, harry teaches DADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: Draco isn't sure if Harry still loves him.





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosettaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaHolmes/gifts).



> Hello! Two fics in the same day?!?!?! Go me!  
> Anyway, this is for my friend who picked out the prompt. I hope you like it! Sorry about how short it is.

It had been a tough week at Hogwarts, with three different essays to grade, along with four different homework assignments. I was ready for the kids to head off to Hogsmeade and to be able to spend some quality time to myself. When I say myself I me myself and my boyfriend. Most people know him, and if they don't then they must be muggles. Somehow I managed to get the saviour of the whole world to date me. Me, the once Death Eater turned potions master. It still amazes me. 

Some days I know how much he loves me, it's obvious as he sits beside me grading DADA papers, but hooks our legs together so we are constantly touching. They way he looks into my eyes and smoothes back my hair into it's perfect form after we snogged between classes. 

Others days like today is tougher. He is so busy with kids asking for stories, or extra lessons. He really can't say no to any of them, even the older ones. He also spends every Friday evening with Longbottom drinking tea and talking about classes. Harry invited me once, but it felt like I was invading something personal, so I never went again. 

Harry normally gets to our shared room a little after nine, but today he is running a bit late. After he is late for over fifteen minutes I start to get worried. Was he hurt? Did he not want to see me? Was he trying to get the courage up to break up with me? I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the door opens. 

“Your back!” I say a bit too chipper for my liking. 

“Hey, sorry about that. A few kids were pulling pranks. How have you been honey?” He asks. 

“Fine I guess. I was worried about you. When you were late, well I thought you were done with me.” I say scratching my head. “You do still, um, love me right?” 

Harry puts his bag down and takes a step closer, reaching out and holding my cheek. He slowly leans in and presses his lips against mine. Soon his tongue slides against my bottom lip, and I open my mouth willingly. Soon he is searching my mouth like it is the first time he kisses me. I moan softly as he pulls back.

“Does that answer your question?” He asks with a small smirk on his face. I want to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Yeah, smart ass, but I'm not completely clear on it. Could you tell me again?” I ask with an innocent look on my face, tapping my lips in a thinking pose.

Harry chuckles and pulls me in again, wrapping his arms around my back. I pull my fingers through his hair, pulling a moan out of him. Soon the kiss becomes more passionate. I tug on his robe, letting him know I want it off. Now. He pulls back and slips it off, as well as his shirt. I run my hands across his chest, then behind his back. His muscles move and twitch underneath my hands. I grab his ass, and push him closer, connecting our groins. He pulls his head back and trails kisses down my neck, nipping in some spots. I lean my neck to the side, enjoying the feeling. He sucks on my weak point and I almost collapse. Harry pulls off my robe and I quickly unbuttoned my shirt, throwing it to the already dirty ground. 

Harry pushes me back and I land the couch, he straddles me and starts grinding against me. I pull him hard down against my mouth. Once air is absolutely necessary we pull back. 

“Pants. Off. Now.”. I command. Just as Harry unbutton his jeans there is a knock at the door. I groan and through my head back, closing my eyes. Harry slips of me and pads to the door. I get up and follow him as he opens the door. 

“Hey Harry, you… why are you half dressed?” Neville asks. I step beside Harry throwing my arm around his waist. 

“Longbottom.” I nod in greeting.  

“Oh ok that makes sense now. Hey Draco. Harry, you left this paper at my place.” Neville says handing Harry a homework.

“Thanks Neville, don't want someone not to get a grade!” Harry jokes. 

“Course! Well you two have a great night.” Longbottom says, waving goodbye. Once the door is closed I turn to Harry.    
“Bedroom now.”


End file.
